Masterpiece Musket
|released = 12.2.0 |cost = 495 , previously obtained from the Super Chest. |Level required = 32 |attribute = |rateoffire = 62 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 50 |theme = Historical Themed |number = 220 }} :Not to be confused with a similar weapon in Pixel Gun World, the Silver's Musket. The Masterpiece Musket is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 12.2.0 update. Description It is a large, yellow musket with a scope and a cylinder. It combines the properties of a shotgun and a sniper, making it able to shoot multiple bullets at once in long range like a shotgun, except with a lower spread than most shotguns. It has a slightly low fire rate, an average capacity of 6 and a low mobility of 50. It has the Sniper and Shotgun attributes. Appearance The features a wooden body, with a steel lock and barrel, accompanied by golden accents on the body, butt, barrel rod, and muzzle. It also features a silver/golden 4x scope mounted on top and drum magazine underneath the lock mechanism. Strategy Tips * Aim at the head to maximize the weapon's damage. * This can pick the heavily armored players with ease. * Due to the slow fire rate and ammo capacity, try ducking in and out of cover and stay in cover while reloading. ** The Sniper Cape and Cowboy Hat can compensate for these drawbacks. * This can be used to counter the melee users with ease. ** This is also useful against Anti-Hero Rifle and Prototype users only in close-medium range (due to it being a shotgun). ** This is especially useful for engaging other snipers in the barns of Sniper Forts. * It is a ranged shotgun, but it is not as effective as a laser weapon at range. * It is not suggested to spam this weapon in triple cat spams. Counters * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Area damage can make short work on its users. * Attack the user while they are reloading. * Avoid the user at close ranges or within tight spaces. * Ambush the user from behind with a high-damage weapon in order to take them out before they can react. Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts * Silent School Equipment Setups Equip a powerful close-ranged weapon, like the "Bastion". History Trivia * Without its attachments, it is somewhat based on the Blunderbuss, rather than a musket, which in real life, has the ability to fire shotgun shells and other high caliber ammo. * This weapon might be the shotgun version of the "Sunrise" * Aside from Mega Destroyer, this is the only shotgun-based weapon to be scoped. * In real life, it is VERY impractical to use the 10X scope on the shotgun, due to its massive bullet spread, hence being a shotgun. ** However, as of 16.0, this weapon has a very low bullet spread even when unscoped; however, the bullets cannot hit beyond a certain distance. * This is obtainable from the Event Chest. The same goes along the Law Enforcer, Blade of Justice, Executioner, Celebrational Bazooka, Serious Argument, and the Tactical Tomahawk. * This is the only Sniper weapon that is a Shotgun. * This weapon was removed due to players complaining its overpowered efficiency per shot. ** Since the 15.5.0 update, it was added back into the Super Lottery. ** in 16.0.0, it can one shot in medium long range. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Shotgun Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Single Shots